Light in the Dark
by Hydro-Wolf
Summary: Atem isn't what Yugi thinks he is.In fact, he's a lot more dangerous. Can somebody help him before the last of his light is gone? I stink at summaries. Rated T for safty.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Atem isn't really who Yugi thinks he is, in fact, he's a lot more dangerous. Can someone stop him before the last of his light is gone!

Warnings: Some AU, cursing in later chapters, violence and gore fits somewhere in later chappies too. Well, some gore in this one. OOC-ness too I think.

"Blah"regular talk.

'_Blah'_Thinking.

"_Blah"_ mind-link talk.

Hydro: Helllooooo! And Welcome to my very first fic! Yay! I'm so exited! I'm your beloved host: Hydro!

Shadow Atem: Ahem….taps foot impatiently

Hydro: And my grumpy, loveable partner in crime: Shadow Atem!

SA: That's better. Wait a minute! I'm not grumpy!

Hydro: Eh…Anyways, erm…Shadow do the disclaimer. And hurry before the readers get angry.

SA: What do you say?

Hydro: Fine….Please hurry!

SA: Hydro does not own any Yugioh characters. If she did I wouldn't be stuck here doing the disclaimer now would I? There! You happy now!

Hydro: Yes, thank you. Any-hoo! On with the fic!

Light in the Dark

Chapter One: Dangerous Lies

"Atem? Anything the matter?"

"No, why do you ask?" I answered to my light, Yugi, slightly startled by his sudden asking. It was around two in the morning after all. Shouldn't this kid be asleep? "Does it look like something's wrong?"

He paused for a moment and stared at the foot of his bed. "Well, you've been acting a little strange lately." I looked at him like he was crazy. He seemed to feel guilty about asking. "For one, you've seemed to have been ignoring everybody, for two, you've shut me out of your mind link and three-

"Okay! Yugi, nothing's really been the matter, I've just had some things on my mind. That's all. It's nothing to worry about." I wasn't lying, but I wasn't telling the truth either. When the time comes and I get strong enough, he should DEFINITELY be worried.

Yugi gave me a cautious look before lying down and rolling over. "Alright, whatever you say Atem. Goodnight". He yawned sleepily and closed his eyes.

"Goodnight Yugi." I turned to look out the window.

_'Fool'_. I thought.

I waited about an hour to make sure that he was really sleeping, then I teleported to the outside of the house. The full moon was out tonight, casting eerie shadows on the ground. It was perfect for taking someone by surprise. Everything seemed quiet, with the occasional dog bark. But I knew better, I knew that there was a gang around here somewhere that I could pick on. With that known, I concentrated on solidifying myself with my shadow power, a trick that I could turn from a semi-transparent spirit into a living, breathing human. Of course, I wasn't exactly human either. For, after that was done, I concentrated even more power into changing to my true form. I could sense my dark power being released from deep within. My canines got sharper and longer as well as my fingernails, my forearms had small spikes coming from them, and shadows covered the area around my eyes.

With my newly- heightened senses, I picked up the sound of some guys fighting about 12 blocks from here. I smirked. "Let's see what's going on. Perhaps I'll catch something interesting." And with that, I was off.

oooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next morning, I awoke to the sound of the television blaring loudly. Gods I hate modern technology with a burning passion! After about five minutes of trying to drown out the stupid thing and get back to sleep, I gave up and decided to try and see what it was that Gramps might be watching exactly.

To my surprise, both Gramps and Yugi were in the living room watching the news. Usually, Yugi slept in during the summer until about three or four, but it was only eleven-thirty. What could the news have on that would make him get up this early?

As if to answer my question, a reporter announced that two men were found dead not far from here. Both had hideous, deep gashes and had almost been drained of blood due to puncture wounds to the neck. I laughed a bit to myself, luckily the old man didn't notice. Yugi turned around at the sound of my voice, and gave me a questioning look.

_"What's that all about? You don't have anything to do with this do you?"_ He asked me through our mind-link. His face suddenly looked worried at the thought.

_"Not at all. I've been in my soul room sleeping." _

He didn't look too convinced, but he took the bait anyways and turned back towards the T.V. I headed back to my soul room, and chuckled to myself. _'Not at all Yugi, not at all'…_

Hydro: How was it? Was it ok? This is my very first fic so sorry if I made any mistakes! No flames please. Or I will make Shadow go after you!

SA: was asleep ZZZZzzzzzZZZZzzznose bubble--…eh? What about me?

Hydro: slaps hand on forehead ;; Uhh…..anyways, review and get a plushy of your favorite Yugioh character! shows bunches of plushies. Oh yah if you're wondering about Shadow here, points to Shadow

SA: waves lazily

Hydro: He comes in later. Just wait and see. RxR!

SA: ZZZZzzzzzzZZZZZ snort


	2. Sorry People

I AM SADENED TO ANNOUNCE THAT THIS FIC IS ON HOLD.

Hydro: I'm sorry but we're experiencing some minor technical difficulties….

Shadow: You call your computer getting fried by lightning as minor?

Hydro: Fine…It's kinda major…but I'm using my cousin's compooper right now.

Link: So Hydro must put this story on hold for a bit.

Hydro: Sorry peeps, but I can only update every now and then 'til I get my computer fixed. -sob- DON'T KILL ME!!!!

Legolas, Yami, Link, Shadow: -hide various weapons behind their back and whistle innocently-

Hydro: NNOOOOO!!! You won't get me alive!

Yami: -holds up rocket launcher- That's why you're gonna be dead.

Hydro: TT 'Til next time I can update folks….


	3. The REAL Chapter 2

Warnings: Cursing, references to, um, something, and some other stuffs like violence. YAY VIOLENCE!!!

Hydro: Thank You Lovely Reviewers!!! Sorry about the last chappie being short. This one should be a little longer I hope. And also about it taking soooo long… School has gotten in the way and I couldn't bring this file back on my home computer, so I had to re-write it… Plus I was brain-dead. heh. AND also thank you to my lovely cousin; Dark Wolf! (don't wanna give her real name. But if you go to Janime this is what she goes by.) Anyways thanks to my cuzzie for letting me use her computer to make this chapter possible. And DW, if you're reading this now, I gave you a part in HHOI as thanks ok??

Shadow Atem: Hydro…Why in the HELL are you writing a fic at 4 IN THE MORNING!!!!

Hydro: Um….Hi Shadow…hehe…nice morning huh? –kicks rock innocently- Is it that early? Sorry if I woke you up...heh heh… eh….

SA: DIE ANNOYING HUMAN THAT NEVER SLEEPS!!!!!-chases Hydro with flamethrower-

Hydro: AAAAHHHH!!!!! –puts up disclaimer sign and runs off-

Disclaimer sign: I do not own Yugioh….Nope. Sure don't…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Light in the Dark chapter 2: A Game of Life and Death (Part One)

(A/N: This chapter is in a different POV than Atem's alright? Try to figure it out if you can! Hehehe Oh yah and it also takes place about 3 or 4 months after the other chappie.)

The tardy bell rang for class to begin. _'Crap! Not again!' _I thought. I ran through the hallway, almost dropping my books a couple times, and finally making it to class. Luckily, Mr. Jones wasn't in, so I chose a seat beside Yugi. "Hey Yugi! What's up?"

"Nothing much. Everything's fine here. Sort of…," his voice dropped down to a whisper,"Atems been acting weird lately." He glanced down at his puzzle, then back at me. "Sometimes I wonder, what goes on when I'm not looking, you know?"

I tried to think of a good answer to cheer him up a bit, "Perhaps he's just homesick. I know I would be after a few thousand years from home or something. After all, he has been trapped in the Millennium Puzzle for quite a while."

"Anzu, I"-. He started, but was interrupted by Mr. Jones coming into the room. Mr. Jones was our tall, skinny history teacher. He walked in with his face beet red, and sweaty. One of the female teachers, Mrs. Chrono, peeked in through the door, seeming guilty of something.

"I'm terribly sorry class," He looked at Mrs. Chrono sheepishly, and turned red again, "I got caught in the middle of …s-something." Mrs. Chrono smiled seductively at him and left, leaving behind a stunned class, and an embarrassed teacher.

I looked over at Jonouchi on the other side of the room, whom, along with a bunch of others, was turning different shades of green. I turned to Yugi, and gave him the 'That was totally disgusting' look. He chuckled and whispered "I don't even want to know".

Just then, a guy in the back of the room raised his hand and yelled, "Hey teach, I thought you were married?" This caused almost everybody in the classroom to burst out in fits of laughter, including me and Yugi. (A/N.: O.o…) Mr. Jones only turned from red, to almost purple. When everyone in the class calmed down, we were each assigned a five page biography of someone that had historical importance of some kind. Otherwise, it dragged on slow and boring as usual. I was just about to fall asleep when a folded piece of paper landed on my desk.

**Dear Anzu,**

**Jeez, what Mr. J did is kinda gross huh? That's an image that I don't want in my head. Ha-ha… **

'_I couldn't agree more' _I thought

**-Anyways, I was wondering if you would like to, I don't know, hang out somewhere after school? Soooo….how about it? Write me back with your answer.**

'_I'd love to.'_ I quickly jotted that down and passed the note back. When he was done reading it he turned to me and gave me thumbs up. I nodded just as the bell rang for the next class.

oooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After school I met Yugi at a nearby restaurant, where we ordered our food, and since I had brought my bag with me, I started on my project.

"So… What do you think about what happened in history today?" Yugi asked as he took a bite out of his cheeseburger.

I finished writing down something on my paper and gave him an amused grin, "Do you really have to bring that up?"

He started laughing. "Hey! I was just starting a decent conversation."

"Decent?"

"Okay maybe not so decent, but at least it's better than some of Jounochi's topic starters. Don't even get me started on those."

"Do I really want to know?" I gave him a questioning look.

He shook his head. "No, you really don't. You'll be scarred for life."

"After what happened earlier, I think I already am." I laughed as I turned back to my homework. We sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes, so I tried to bury myself deeper into my work. But it seemed like the more I tried, the subject that Yugi brought up about Atem kept popping up in my head. _'What if something _is _wrong?'_ I was suddenly jerked out of my thoughts when Yugi spoke again.

"Anzu? Are you ok? You kinda zoned out for a minute there."

"Huh? Oh. Yeah I'm fine."

"Well, if you're sure," he paused, and gave me an uneasy glance. "I'm about to go. You want me to walk you home?"

I thought for a moment. "No that's ok. I'll stay here and get some more work done. You can go ahead and go if you want."

He got up and grabbed his bag, "Okay. See you later Anzu"

"Bye."

After he walked out the door, I started back to my work. Before long however, my eyes started to droop from drowsiness. "Ugh, maybe it won't hurt to just lay my head down…" I slowly put my head on my paper, and drifted off to sleep.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"**_What the-" I got up from the ground, if there was one. The whole area was covered in darkness, but I could see myself perfectly, "Hello?!" I called out. Something was _definitely _out of place._**

"**_Heh heh heh…Hello Anzu…" A pair of yellow-orange eyes opened somewhere in front of me. If it wasn't so hard to judge distance, I'd say about 10 feet or so. But one thing's for certain, I want out of here, NOW. The 'eyes' started to move, circling me. _**

"_**W-wh-what do you want??" Dang, I'm stuttering. **_

**_Those ever-glowing orbs stopped and blinked. Then who, or whatever it was started laughing. Not an ordinary laugh, but a creepy one, yet it sounded slightly familiar…_**

"**_Ha, Anzu. You really want to know what I want??"_**

**_I gulped; apparently I wasn't in too good a situation. "Erm, well…Uhh…"_**

_**The gold-orange orbs hovered towards me, and seemed to glare, "What I want…"**_

"…**_IS YOU, ANZU!!!!"_**

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0obeep0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Hydro: And I'll end it there. I was gonna make it longer, but it would just take too much more time. And I didn't want anybody to wait any longer for this chapter. Sorry! And the thing about Mr. Jones…eh-heh… That really happened. It was horrible, but I changed the names for safety. Yup. And sorry if that part seemed lame, I just wrote it exactly as it happened that day.

Shadow: Yay! I appeared! So now I don't hate you. As long as you don't wake me up again.

Hydro: YUSH! Hehe I feel loved. !! You can make me feel love too by giving me a nice pretty review! Flames will be used in my other fic Hydro's House of Insanity! to make people crazy. Anywaaaayz, I'll start working on the next chappie of HHoI. So R&R that one too please! Until then, Laterness, and happy reading!

Shadow:….That was lame….very. very lame….

Hydro: Shut up…


End file.
